Why Do I Love You?
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: -ChuckXBlair/Chair- From what Serena had said, I began to freak that Chuck might have invited me to Rockefeller to dump me, after years together. When I arrived, I found something different. Very different. And very surprising.


**[ Why Do I Love You? ] **

_UnreachableRomance_

.....................................................

Maybe it was his words. Or maybe it was the way his naturally appealing skin shimmered in the dark or his sleazy grin that made me weak to my stomach. Maybe it was the way he was so arrogant, holding his head high, answering every question with that line, "Because I'm Chuck Bass." Maybe it was because he was so _vain, _and knew all the right ways to make me feel like a silly little girl. A silly little girl who was hopelessly in love.

When I think back, I don't know why it had taken us so long to say eight letters. Three little words. It was so simple and I heard people saying it all the time. Everybody around us say it like it was nothing. They let it pass by so easily.

But maybe it was the time that it took for us to finally say it--that it meant so much more. We had gone through so many things together. We were both human manipulators, coming up with elaborated, wicked plans for vengeance and selfish reasons. We were also both so cold on the outside, often wearing a mask to conceal the softness, deep down inside.

With Chuck, I realized why it hadn't worked out with Nate or Marcus or anybody else. I dated them for my own reasons. To raise my status on the social ladder, to maintain my spot as Queen B. Chuck, however, was like an unexpected tornado in the middle of a drought. So fierce, blowing into my arid life, sucking everything dry.

Yet, I let him do whatever he liked with a smile on my face. It was quite bittersweet to think of, really. And how out of character for Manhattan's Queen Bee and Upper East Side's Blair Waldorf to be smitten to the core!

I let out a little weary sigh and ran my fingers across velvety, smooth white petals. Chuck had sent a bouquet of white roses to me, for no reason at all. He never really ceases to surprise me with his unexpectedness.

"Why, why do I have to love you?" I said in a tiny voice under my breath, cautious that somebody might hear me. Cradling the fresh blossoms to my chest, I stared out of the window. The Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York City was always crowded, always full of traffic, full of gorgeous people that patrolled the busy streets. Full of shops that were filled with pricey items.

"Hey, B?"

I looked up from the fogged window, startled. Turning from the bedroom window, I tossed my russet curls over my shoulder and then smiled into the huge, navy blue eyes of my friend slash rival, Serena van der Woodson. She walked over cautiously to me, and then sat down on my bed as if scared that she ruined my pensive mood.

"I hope I didn't, like, interrupt anything," Serena laughed, noticing the roses in my hands. I quickly dropped them onto the window-seat and curled up my lips.

"Not _much_," I replied, pushing up from the chair I was sitting in, and walking across the room to drop onto my bed beside Serena. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hmm . . . a little birdie told me that you were lost in thoughts about my step-brother," the blonde breathed out, raising her perfectly manicured nails to her eyes and pretending to look bored. She then cast a little sideways glance at me, smirking. "So I wanted to find out for sure."

I tried to conceal the little blush that spread over my face with my hair as I stared down at my lap, unable to control a small smile from breaking out on my face. A little firework inside my stomach exploded, like it always did at the sound of his name. I licked my dry lips that had suddenly gone dry, and tried to keep a straight face. "I wasn't thinking about him," I mumbled and played with my fingers.

Serena had a goofy smile plastered onto her face as she flashed me a wink. "Oh come on, Blair! Everybody knows that you've fallen for Chuck and vice versa. It's been like, two years or something since you two became inseparable."

"Four months till three years," I corrected, before I had a chance to think.

Serena wore a smug smile, nodding and enjoying my slip-up. "_Exactly_." Then her expression changed. Her dark eyes flickered with mystery like they always did when she kept something from me. "Oh, but that's not the only reason I came. Chuck wanted to meet you at Rockefeller tonight, at seven. So be sure to be there, 'kay?"

I started to panic a little bit inside. "Why didn't _he _tell me?"

My best friend's eyes flickered once again. "I don't know." Yes, she was _definitely _keeping something away from me. Serena van der Woodson didn't answer questions with 'I don't know'--she knew everything!

Feeling claustrophobic suddenly, all sorts of bad things started to rush into my head. Was Chuck going to break up with me? Did he find somebody else? Was he not ready for commitment yet? Did he decide to go back to his womanizer ways?

"Hey, I just remembered that Dan and I have some bonding to do," Serena's hoarse voice interrupted my pummel of thoughts about everything bad that could ever happen to me. She drew back her hair away from her eyes, swallowing uncomfortably. "So I have to leave, B. Chuckie's counting you to be there, so be sure to go, all right?"

I just nodded back, my own horrible thoughts blocking out everything else. I watched as Serena grabbed her bag, waved and disappeared outside of my room, closing the door behind her. Then I heaved a sigh before freaking out.

I realized that I haven't seen Chuck ever since last week! I used to think that he was busy, with his own life just as I was with mine--but maybe he saw somebody else during that time! Sure he sent me roses . . . but maybe it was a sort of 'good-bye' thing. So many maybes . . .

--

Before I knew it, I was riding down to Rockefeller, wearing my best clothes. If Chuck was going to dump me--I would have myself looking good enough so he'd think '_I wish I didn't have to do it when she looks like this!_' And besides, Gossip Girl just might be there.

The scenery rolled by through the windows of the car, and I started to remember the time when I lost my virginity to Chuck. Since I started to know all about the birds and the bees--I decided to myself to lose it to somebody who was special, who I really loved.

And I did.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and it took me a few moments before I finally brushed it away. It wasn't fair! Just when I had everything that I wanted; all of it just had to fall apart. Suddenly, I found that the car was stopped, and the driver came around to open my car door.

I was at Rockefeller already. How fast the ride had seemed when you were heading to where your boyfriend and love of your life was going to break up with you. Straightening my crisp violet Gucci blouse, I checked my face in the rearview mirror before stepping out into the brusque winter air.

The chilly wind sliced through my wool stockings, leaving my face flushed. After wrapping my trench jacket tighter around myself, I walked directionless, trying to find the dark-haired, narcissist 'boyfriend' of mine.

I finally spotted him, near the ice-skating rink, staring from the railings with his arms crossed across his chest. His face was crisscrossed with sedateness and serene as he stared out towards the people who were happily holding hands and skating in front of the big Christmas tree, decorated with its yearly ornaments with lights.

He was wearing a bright yellow long coat, standing out amongst the other parka-clad, middle-class people. The wind swirled his air around his head gently and he had his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his jacket.

I heaved one last sigh, before walking towards him with a definite lump in my throat. This was so not fair; I kept screaming in my head. Ruining the lives of other people wasn't fair either, but still . . .

I reached Chuck's side, inhaling the musky scent that derived from him. Taking it deep inside my nose, so that I could remember it, even when he wasn't there. Finally, I spoke, with a steady voice. If Chuck was going to be happy when he broke up with me--then I was going to let him. "Hey."

The man beside me didn't move a muscle. He appeared to know completely that I was beside him, but he kept quiet. Suddenly, he turned around, pulling a rose out of his coat and handing it over to me with his dark eyes striking into me. I accepted and stared down at it. Ruby, blood-red, dew-covered rose. Probably the last one I'll ever get.

"What's wrong, Blair?"

Chuck's deep voice interrupted my gaze, as I slowly stared up at his face, his signature scarf wrapped around the nape of his neck. Clearing my throat, I turned away from his eyes. "Nothing."

In the corner of my eyes, I saw the sides of Chuck's face stiffen in a smirk. "Nothing? Fine, then."

I was about to say something when he caught my hand and pulled me into the skating rink. "Hey! What are you doing?" I exclaimed, but he didn't answer, merely dragging me towards the entrance of the glimmering ice, where people were most definitely looking.

"Chuck--" I started to say but he cut me off by handing a pair of white ice-skates. They were brand new, and certainly not rented. Of course, you must always expect the best from Chuck Bass.

He bent down and started to pull on his own. When he saw that I wasn't moving, a questionable look came onto his handsome face. "Aren't you going to wear them?"

I frowned at him. This wasn't really what I thought would happen. "I can't ice-skate. At all."

The look of puzzle soon turned into a smile of amusement as he finished tying the laces and stood up. I marveled over how he could stand, so poise, even with ice-skates on. "There's always a first time," he observed and then took the ice-skates from my hands. He then crouched down, undoing the zipper of my boots.

I jerked up, almost hitting him in the face. "What are you doing?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, staring up at me with his deep brown eyes. "What does it look like? I'm trying to get your skates on, if you won't knock me over in the process."

I twirled a strand of my dark hair, and looked at him hesitantly as he carefully undid the zipper of my leather heels, and then drew it off. I watched as he gently held my stocking-clad foot in his hands, pulling the skates on and tying the shoelaces as if I were a porcelain doll that could break any second. I tried to balance with the clunky skates when he finished. Chuck stood up, a triumphant smirk on his face and brushed his hands abruptly.

I guess he was just trying to get into my good books before he actually launches his bomb. Probably just worried about me finding a way to make his life horrible. Chuck, Chuck, Chuck. He should've figured out by now that I would never do anything that would damage him.

Suddenly he tugged on my hand, awakening me from my thoughts and plunging back into reality. Chuck arched one of his dark brows. "Are you sick or something? You seem to be spaced out."

"It's just the cold," I murmured and my 'boyfriend' didn't answer, instead pulling on the hand he clasped, and I stumbled into the ice-rink. I squealed and flailed my arms, trying to balance myself on the slippery ice. They made figure-skating look so easy on TV.

"Ugh!" I cried as I slipped, and started to fall backwards. Chuck caught me swiftly, his arms holding tightly around my torso, before he started to laugh.

"I wonder what people would think when they see Little Miss Perfect, Blair Waldorf, slipping and falling on the ice," he whispered into my ear. Goose bumps prickled on my entire at the warmth of his breath on my neck--but I quickly knocked it out. Pushing myself back onto my feet, I pushed up my lips.

"I told you that I wasn't good on ice!"

Chuck smiled and grabbed my hand, starting to skate, his legs moving like graceful swans gliding across the shimmering ice, the steady _whoosh-whoosh _sound hissing across every time the blades ran across the smoothness. The bad part was that he was holding onto me; so I tumbled along after him, my clumsy feet slipping. It felt like some freak rollercoaster--everything around me swirled so fast and I kept waiting for the hard impact of the ice if I fell.

But it never came. I was actually skating! I was ice-skating! I giggled a little, feeling like a little girl again, and almost forgetting about why I had been so glum the whole of the evening. The Christmas lights all started to combine around me like a kaleidoscope, and before I knew it, Chuck was standing in front of me, breathing hard.

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Whatever," I smiled and grabbed onto the railing, leaning my waist back on the metal. I brushed a strand of curled hair from my eyes, before looking at his flushed face carefully. Was it time? Was he going to break the news to me now?

Chuck's expression was all serious now. He tossed his ruffled scarf over his neck, and looked straight into my eyes. "Blair," he started and I clasped my hands together tightly, my heart throbbing. Oh no! It couldn't be over now!

"I have something to ask you," he continued and buried his hands deep inside his pockets. I felt myself about to cry any second. This was killing me.

"Yeah, I'm ready for it."

He set a small smile on his face, before taking my hand and pulling out a stunning diamond ring from his pockets. He placed it on top of my hand, and looked into my eyes expectedly. "Will you marry me?"

I thought I had heard wrong. My eyes filled with confusion as I stared at him, looking at him like he was crazy. I glanced back at the ring on my hand. It was huge and sparkling in the red and green lights. From far away, _Jingle Bell Rock _drifted into the air. "But-but . . ."

Chuck smirked, his eyes glowing like marbles. "But what?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me!" I blurted out, hardly thinking before the words tumbled out of my mouth. I studied his expression.

The amusement quickly changed to confusion, and doubt quickly started to fill his eyes. Suddenly the all-great Chuck Bass didn't look too confident anymore. "I love you, Blair. Why would you think that?" Then he wore a little smile. "I want to marry you, silly. Not dump you."

I swallowed. It took me about a minute to finally get that in my head and when it did--I suddenly felt like all the world's worries lifted off of my shoulders. I felt so happy, truly happy for the first time in my life since many, many years. I grinned at him, relief flooding through my veins. He wasn't going to break up with me! "Really?" I breathed out.

"Really," Chuck assured me before smiling hopefully again. "So will you marry me?"

Grinning like an idiot, I nodded eagerly. "Yes! Of course I'd marry you."

My boyfriend turned fiancé grinned back as he slid the ring down my slender finger, and afterwards kissed my hand. My heart quenched and then I laughed as I surrounded my arms around his body, pulling him close to me, loving the way our figures fitted together like two puzzle pieces.

I remembered one question that I asked to myself in the morning. I inhaled his musky scent before smiling. "Why do I love you?"

He replied in one sentence, but that one sentence was enough. It answered all of my questions and it made perfect sense.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass."

--

_They say everything happens for a reason. Finally Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf have overcome everything they've encountered. Even the most cynical person would find themselves 'aw-ing' to this cutesy love scene. But the question is that would it last? Is it really the end to these two oh-so-similar people? I'll keep you posted.  
_

_You know you love me, _

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Please review :] and make me happy. I think I'll write more C/B one-shots in the future. Their characters are so fun to write. I mean, who can _not _fall in love with sexy Chuck and bitchy Blair?

**Important Note: **Sorry that I wrote Blair not being able to ice-skate. It was my very first time experimenting with Gossip Girl--so I may not get all the characteristic traits yet. Somebody just reviewed that I got it wrong, and I researched it--finding that he/she was right. :) Sorry, folks. I'll be accurate next time!

I also based many of what happened on researching about GG--because I wasn't able to watch much of the show. So there may also be a lot more errors.

-suzie x


End file.
